<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirates by Abstract_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377075">Pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Wolf/pseuds/Abstract_Wolf'>Abstract_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pirates, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Wolf/pseuds/Abstract_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most feared of pirates need a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 11: Swimming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Caribbean, few names strike more fear than Skull and Queen.</p><p>Parents will use them as cautionary tales. To make sure the children do their chores. To keep their sons on land and away from the sea and their daughters pure from gold. To make sure their children always rely in the military to protect them from the pirate invaders. Yet the parents know, these are no cautionary tales.</p><p>Soldiers will use them as ambition. Ambition and drive to hang all pirates and bring the Caribbean to peace, at least from pests like pirates. But they too know, they are one pest that cannot be squashed so easily.</p><p>Fellow pirate captains will use them as victory tales. For those who've had the pleasure of sailing with them know the rewards they reap. But they know never to cross them.</p><p>But if you would ask the pirates who work with Skull and Queen, they would say that they were nice. Bizarrely nice for a pirate captain and his quartermaster.</p><p>Ryuji "Skull" Sakamoto has been pirating since he was a boy, just trying to help his Ma get by in life. He was told there would be gold and riches and that if he listened to the captain he would be just fine. Well, no one told him that he would <em>become </em>captain. Known for his skull mask and always looking out for his pirate crew, Ryuji made a name for himself in the Caribbean.</p><p>Makoto "Queen" Niijima was not Caribbean born as Ryuji was. A daughter of a naval captain who died at sea, Makoto knew the laws of the sea. When she met Ryuji, he didn't even have two shoes. She could have left Ryuji at any point, yet she stayed, at first convinced that without her the ship would skink but soon having more intimate reasons to stay. With her brains and knowledge of the art of sailing she is a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>Together they were unstoppable, even the most well trained and skilled soldier could not complete with Ryuji's power. The most tactical of generals and skilled captains were left in the depths of the sea from Makoto's genius. Yet what about when they aren't pirating? What then? Well on days like today the crew drops anchor at the nearest fishing village, the crew going off to find the nearest tavern or brothel. On days like today Makoto would be going over her maps in the captain's cabin. On days like today Ryuji would be training.</p><p>But with a sky so blue and a sea so calm, could anyone blame them for their actions? Before the first crew member could step foot onto the plank there was a splash and a shout, "Captain's to sea! Quartermaster too!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to do some Ryuji x Makoto but they're pirates. I do have a Pirate Persona thing planned but this ship isn't in there, so I thought, eh, I'll just make this to compensate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>